The Black Lavender
by sasuke1010
Summary: The Black Lavender shall always follow whoever is in need. What would happen if Sasuke Uchiha was the Black Lavender's target? And who is the black lavender?


'After everything that had happened to me, I figured out that nothing good can stay forever. All good things must come to an end'

I thought as I sat in the Uchiha compound. It had been 10 years since the Uchiha massacre. I had only been 7 at the time and now I have turned into a tall, raven haired, teenager. I sighed and looked at the same room that I saw my mother and father die in.

But remembering my clan's massacre isn't why I am here. For some strange reason, someone had been leaving flowers at the doorstep of my household. 1 flower per week, and I counted them to be 100.

100 weeks? I suppose that means they've heard about the massacre 100 weeks ago. Also, without fail, this person had left 1 lavender. I wish they would stop but it is quite nice for someone to at least think about my clan besides me.

Suddenly, I heard foot steps and a voice at the door.

"w-where'd the other flowers go?" A shy voice said in surprise and it was... a girl's voice?

I quickly opened the door to reveal a girl with a Anbu mask on. What surprised me was the Anbu mask was black, not white. All Anbu masks I knew of are White.

"O-Oh Hello Uchiha san" she said as though this was casual. She placed the flower on the doorstep and walked away. I grabbed her arm for some strange reason and asked

"Will you be back next week?"

"O-of course, Uchiha san. The Black Lavender will come every week without fail" she said as she jumped away into the night, carrying a bag of freshly picked lavenders in a black bag on her back.

I was starting to get curious about this little girl. The Black Lavender huh? Lame name but it seemed to suit her.

The following week came and I found myself waiting by the door once more, staring at the moon. I felt a soft, fast and yet gentle breeze fly past me and so did she.

"G-Good evening Uchiha san" she greeted with that cold black mask on her face.

"Evenin', Black Lavender" I addressed her. "I was wondering, why do you wear that mask?"

"I wear this mask to ensure that no one knows who I am, what I do, or what facial expression I have. It is kind of like a barrier to ensure that I stay calm and quiet as I watch what horrors I come across. Now I have spent too much time here, there is a little girl I have to visit. Good Night, Uchiha san" she said and leaped away. What sort of horrors does she come across?

I decided to follow her out of curiosity. Suddenly, she stopped and looked around. Luckily, I made sure I was out of sight. Then, she jumped down. I went to look and she was staring into a room of the Hyuuga compound.

"For your suffering, I shall leave you with a Lavender to help your thoughts, Hanabi Hyuuga" She placed down a Lavender and started to jump away. Next stop, Naruto's House?

The Black Lavender was staring at Naruto sleeping and she placed a Lavender on his roof without a sound and made her merry way to the forest.

"Alright Uchiha san, I know you have been following me" she said with her back turned to me. I hopped down from the branches of a tree.

"How did you know?" I asked her. She turned to me with that same mask and I saw water leaking from below it. Was she... crying?

"Everywhere I go, I see such sorrow. My list contains Kakashi Hatake, Kurenai sensei, Sasuke Uchiha, Hanabi Hyuuga and Naruto Uzumaki" she explained.

"Then, why don't you stop?"

"They must feel more sorrow than just observing. They're living the nightmare" I couldn't take it anymore. For some reason, just seeing her so sad was driving me crazy.

"Take off your Mask" I ordered her.

"I cannot." She told me.

"Take it off"  
>"N-No"<br>"Take. It. Off"  
>"N-No"<br>"Take It-"

"Alright fine!" she said with an annoyed tone. She untied the red ribbon that held the mask to her face and the Mask came off.

"Hyuuga" I said with a relieved expression. The one girl who isn't a fangirl.

"Uchiha san, please don't tell-" I hugged her so tightly that I could feel my pulse.

"I'm sorry Hyuuga. If you'd like, I could help you" I told her.

"B-but your on my list" She pointed out.

"Hyuuga, I know what your father does to you. Everyone in the village knows. You think I need to be pitied? I think you deserve the same. You're on my list" I said in the softest tone I had ever used in awhile.

"Uchiha san... Thank you very much. I would love to work with you!" She said cheerfully. Then, she took out another Black Anbu mask with a white ribbon.

"You... have two of those?" I questioned her. she started to pout.

"Whats wrong with that? Just take it!" she commanded and she pushed the mask toward me.

"This is going to be fun" she said with a cheerful face. I'm glad that I followed her this night.

Even though all good things come to an end someday, that doesn't mean I can't enjoy this one for as long as I can. And so, we ran off into the night to deliver more Lavenders. all the while, we were actually enjoying ourselves while talking to one another.

"So what shall we call you?" she realized.

'Oh shit' I thought to myself.


End file.
